1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle lamps such as tail lamps, turn signals and stop lamps (brake lights) mounted on a vehicle for signaling purposes. More particularly, it relates to a vehicle lamp provided with a visor so that it does not give a false impression as if it were turned on when illuminated by sunlight during the daytime.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the configuration of one such conventional vehicle lamp 90, which employs an LED lamp as its light source. The lamp 90 includes LED lamps 92, a lamp holder 93, and an outer lens 91. A recent trend in vehicle lamp design is to make the lamp with a feeling of high transparency; accordingly, the outer lens 91 of this lamp 90 is a transparent type having no cut lines or the like provided on the surface thereof.
Since the inside of the lamp 90 constructed as described above is visible from the outside through the outer lens 91, one face of the lamp holder 93 to which the LED lamps 92 are attached is coated entirely with aluminum by vacuum deposition or the like for providing a shining effect on the side of the outer lens 91. The front face of the holder 93 thus functions as a reflection mirror, thereby giving the lamp a good outer appearance.
However, because of this shining effect of the lamp holder 93, it reflects sunlight beamed into the lamp 90 during the daytime. Depending on the incident angle, the sunlight may be reflected by the lamp holder 93 and pass through the outer lens 91. This reflected sunlight may give the driver of another vehicle the false impression as if the lamp 90 were illuminated.